Blood Song
by bellaXmonster
Summary: Evangeline Summers moved to Bon Temps nearly a ye.ar ago for a change of pace. But it seems that something about her blood sings a sweet, irresistible song to a certain Eric Northman or any vampire for that matter
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters expect those which are obviously my own made up characters.  
Enjoy!**

The hot Louisiana sun beat down mercilessly on its inhabitants. Evangeline summers wiped a hand across her sweaty brow, leaning into the small fan that sat at the corner of her desk. Her deep blue eyes scanned the papers before her, and her hand returned to its place upon the keyboard, the quick click of the keys filling the otherwise quiet office. Her eyes flickered up to the clock upon the wall, 5:57. Looking back at the screen before her she quickly saved the document she was working on before exiting out of the word program. Collecting the papers that were scattered across the desk she shuffled them back into the manila folder, before moving to one of the many filing cabinets in the small room, stuffing it back into its rightful place. Grabbing her purse off the desk Evangeline threw the strap over her shoulder, exiting the room, locking the door behind her.  
She groaned as she exited the building, the heat of the day causing beads of sweat to reform on her forehead. She paused pulling her cellphone from her pocket to see she had 5 missed calls. She rolled her eyes, seeing all of them were from her friend, Tiffany, no doubt hounding her about going out tonight. It was her 21st birthday, and Tiffany had been relentless for the last week about planning a girls night out for the two, and she wouldn't take no for the answer. As she was scrolling through the messages that accompanied the missed calls the phone came to life in her hands, speak of the devil, Tiffany's name flashed on the screen.  
"Hello" she had to pull the phone back from her ear as an obnoxious chorus of happy birthday broke out of her friend's mouth.  
"-Happy birthday to Evaaaa!" she smiled as the girl finished her song.  
"Well thank you tiff, for that lovely rendition." The other girl laughed.  
"So what's the five oh? You ready to go?"  
"Tiff, it's not even dark out yet, and I literally just got off work" Eva scoffed, rolling her eyes at the overly energetic companion.  
"Well duh, but knowing you, you're probably dressed in some drab button up and gross black slacks" Eva looked down at herself and cringed, Tiff knew her too well. "So get your hot little ass over here so we can get ready. Don't worry; I'll take care of everything, just like I told you!" Eva hesitated,  
"I don't know, Tiff, maybe I should spend my birthday at home-"  
"NO!" Eva pulled the phone from her ear sighing as she did.  
"Alright, you said you took care of everything right?"  
"Of course, I say what I mean, and I mean what I say."  
"Alright well I guess I'll head over there then."  
"Great, I'll see you soon. Kisses!" and with that the phone went dead. Putting the phone back in her pocket Eva fished her keys out of her purse, and made her way towards the small white Honda, throwing her bag in the passenger seat, before sliding in after. She backed out of the parking stall of the Shreveport Library and began the short drive to Tiffany's house.  
Though she worked in Shreveport, Eva found it was cheaper to live outside the town and instead had settled down in a small house just inside the boundaries of Bon Temps. Coming from busy L.A. it was a nice change of pace, although at times she longed for a supermall, or a Starbucks to satisfy her coffee cravings.  
Tiffany lived between the two towns, which made it easy to swing by after work. It only took 15 minutes to reach the quaint home. Locking her car door she made her way to the front door, not even bothering to knock, but simply letting herself in. She could hear music coming from the kitchen, so that was her first destination. She walked in to find Tiffany bent over the sink, sponge in one hand, plate in the other, dancing about as she washed.  
"Well I see you couldn't even wait 15 minutes for the birthday girl" She teased, and the blonde grinned at her, plopping the sponge back into the sudsy water and rinsing the plate off, stacking it next to the rest.  
"Just getting warmed up is all. Come here!" Tiffany pulled Eva into a hug, cooing a happy birthday out. Grinning, Eva hugged her back with a 'thank you'. "Now, let's get you in the shower so we can fix you up!" Eva complied, letting Tiffany lead her towards the bathroom.  
Since moving to Louisiana she had gotten into the habit of taking a cold shower. L.A. was warm, but it was a different kind of heat. Here in Louisiana the air always seemed to have a sticky, wet sense to it, that clung to her skin and even when inside caused sheen of sweat to break out on her skin. It took some getting used to and for the first few months she would rarely spend more than a few minutes outside, if she could help it. Since then she had become more accustomed to the heat, able to spend more time out side, but still was left slightly uncomfortable.  
Finishing up her shower, she stepped out onto the fluffy pink mat that Tiffany insisted was not too girl, and wrapped a matching pink towel around her torso. Tightening the towel, she grabbed another off the rack, running it through her long black hair, before tying it up into a turban. Exiting the bathroom, she found Tiffany setting out lots of outfits that were full of sequins, and tight clothing.  
"Alright so I was thinking, this shirt here, and these tights. Oh and you can use these boots as well! They will look darling!" Tiffany oozed. The top was a long white top, with a necklace pattern embroidered on the deep v that would show off the red bra Tiffany was now searching for. The tights were a flowery lace pattern and the boots a tall ankle boot with chains criss crossing about it. Smiling Eva took the red bra from Tiffany's grasp and scooped the bundle of clothes off the bed, returning to the bathroom to throw on the outfit.  
Once she was done she moved to running a brush through her damp hair, before digging through Tiffany's cabinet for some mousse, which she scrunched through her naturally wavy, curly hair. After hanging up her damp towels she headed out to find Tiffany already crouched in front of the vanity, applying a thick coat of eyeliner. Eva moved to sit next to her, grabbing a foundation from her drawer. Though Tiffany was slightly darker than her, she could fake it with a little blending, as they both spent many afternoons lying in the sun together. Next she applied a puff of blush to each cheek and moved to applying a deep Smokey eye. A soft red lip gloss finished off her look. Grabbing her phone out of the pocket of her discarded slacks she found that it was now past seven.  
"I'm starving. Please tell me were gunna eat before we head out." She complained to Tiffany who was running a straightener through her hair.  
"There's some left over pizza in the fridge." She mumbled. Intent on making sure every lock of hair was in place. Eva ruffled her hair, earning an annoyed yelp from Tiffany. She really was excited to go out tonight. She hadn't really had a night out since she had moved here a year ago. Back in L.A. there was a huge nightlife, but in quiet Louisiana it just wasn't the same.

The sun had set hours ago and they were just now getting on the road. Music blasted from Tiffany's car and the two girls sang along to their hearts content. They pulled into a parking lot where people in black clothing milled about outside. In large neon letters the name of the club was displayed. 'Fangtasia'. A chill crept up Eva's spine, and she immediately stopped singing.  
Since vampires had come out of the coffin two years ago fear and panic had swept through the nation. Eva had never been wronged by a vampire per say, but there was just something unnatural about them. They were nothing like what the romantics portrayed them as in books, sure many of them were beautiful and there was something attractive about them that she just couldn't explain, but at the same time that power was dangerous and frightening at the same time.  
"Tiffany, is this a vampire bar?!" she hissed as the blonde put the car in park.  
"Ya so what? It's the best place in town" she shrugged nonchalantly. "Did you not have any back in L.A.?" she asked.  
"Well no, we did. But I never went to one." She admitted shyly. Tiffany grinned, kicking open the door. "Well then, its time you did!" Eva followed the blondes lead, a little less comfortable all of a sudden.  
"I.D." at the door a blonde woman stood in a tight black dress. Her dirty blonde hair was pinned up elegantly, and she wore darling accessories. Eva quickly pulled her I.D. out of her bra, her makeshift purse. She always did hate dragging one with her to the clubs back in L.A. The woman's eyes flashed to the piece of plastic.  
"Happy Birthday" though the way she said it was anything but happy. Offering a small smile, Tiffany quickly flashed her I.D. to the woman before shoving Eva inside.  
The décor was dark and gothic and Eva suddenly felt very out of place in her white shirt. Everyone was covered in black from head to toe. Many of the men in the room sported more make up than she did. Music pulsated loudly and for a moment Eva forgot what it was like in such places. But quickly the rumble of the bass began to feel familiar as it vibrated in her chest.  
Tiffany pulled her towards the bar as Eva continued to look about the bar. She could feel power and sex oozing off some of the inhabitants of the bar, and she guessed others could two and some people, or vampires rather, had an entourage of people around them. Her eyes continued to survey the scene before her when her eyes connected with another set of blue. He was older than her for sure, but handsome for sure. Blonde hair fell about his face to his shoulders, and there was a power emanating from him like none other in the room. He turned to stare back at her and a chill went up her spine. He sat upon what she could only describe as a throne, fitting, she mused. After what felt like centuries she felt a jerk on her arm and had to pull her gaze away from the man to find Tiffany leaned over the bar, giving her order to man with thick black hair and eyeliner.  
"Can I get a vampire's kiss, and a birthday cake for my dear friend here that just turned twenty one!" The man quickly went to work making the drinks, before exchanging them for Tiffany's ten dollar bill. Just as Eva was about to take a drink a pulse was sent through the air and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Tiffany paused mid sip and her eyes went wide as she stared at Eva and the newcomer.  
"Well it seems congratulations are in order"

**Well, I have gotten hooked on True Blood! Especially a sexy vampire named Eric Northman. I think Sookie is a fool and should sex up Eric good but oh well, more for me : ). Reviews and suggestions are always welcome. I hope you like it!**


	2. Fangtasia

"_Can I get a vampire's kiss, and a birthday cake for my dear friend here that just turned twenty one!" The man quickly went to work making the drinks, before exchanging them for Tiffany's ten dollar bill. Just as Eva was about to take a drink a pulse was sent through the air and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Tiffany paused mid sip and her eyes went wide as she stared at Eva and the newcomer.  
"Well it seems congratulations are in order"_

Eva turned around slowly. Behind her stood the man from the throne. He was tall, much taller than her even with heels on. With him so close to her now his power seemed to wash over her like waves in an ocean.  
"Let me guess, your twenty first. We are honored that you have chosen Fangtasia for your celebrations."  
"Thank you Mr.?"  
"Northman, Eric Northman. Pleased to make your acquaintance"  
"Evangeline, and this is my friend, Tiffany." Eva motioned to Tiffany, who much like her looked completely star struck.  
"Well, I shan't keep you ladies any longer. If there is anything I can do for you, Miss Evangeline please, do not be afraid to ask." And with one final smoldering smile his long slender legs swept him back up towards his throne.  
"well, he's yummy" Tiffany stated.  
"Tiffany!" Eva scoffed turning back to face her friend.  
"Well he is!" she retorted, taking a swig of her drink, before chugging the whole thing. One the liquor was gone she let out a short hoot. "Alright, enough talking about sexy vampires. Let's dance!" she ordered, and Eva quickly complied, tipping her head back and letting the drink slide down her throat. Placing her glass upon the bar she allowed Tiffany to pull her into the fray of dancing bodies.  
Evangeline quickly found her stride, and she moved amongst the mass of sweating bodies freely. A man had made his way to her, handsome as he was he was nothing compared to the blonde that still sat upon his perch, but he was attractive none the less. His hands traveled up and down her body, pulling her against him. At one point she could have sworn she heard him sniff her but shrugged it off. She had lost Tiffanys blonde head amongst the crowed and after a while excused herself from the man, claiming to need a breath of air.  
She fought her way through the crowd, receiving a few swats on the rear as she went, which she took in stride. It was to be expected after all, there was not enough women to go around it seemed. Exiting the building her eyes surveyed the parking lot. Panic built up in her chest when she noticed the empty parking space that was once occupied by Tiffanys small black car. She took another look around the lot, dred still filling her stomach. Had Tiffany really just left her here?! A chill sent goose bumps down her arms and she wrapped them around her body, stepping out into the mostly deserted lot.  
A force hit her side ways, knocking the wind out of her and stars clouded her vision, as she was hurled against a wall.  
As the stars cleared she was met with the face of the man whom she had left inside, only he wasn't a man. Ivory fangs now protruded from his mouth as wild eyes stared down at her.  
"You smell so good little human" he cooed. Eva struggled against his hold, a shrill scream leaving her throat. The man quickly bashed her against the wall cutting her cry short. A headache to begin to form and she groaned. "I can't wait to taste you, your blood, I can hear it, singing to me" he breathed, mouth getting closer to her by the second.  
"No" she commanded, catching the man's attention. His eyes flickered to her's and he paused. "sweet sweet man, you don't want to do that." A soft lilt had taken ahold of her voice and her eyes refused to look away from his. She felt his hold loosen and she lifted a hand gently to his cheek. " You want to turn around and go back inside." She continued, a tune flowing out with her words.  
"Yes, will you be there?" he asked completely releasing his hold on her.  
"of course I will, head inside darling. I will see you soon" she cooed. The man took first one step, then another, before turning and leaving her behind. The second he was out of her vision Evangeline slumped against the wall, Heavy breaths causing her vision to blur as she hyperventilated.  
A pair of grey blue eyes watched from a distance, fangs out and ready to attack had things not gone the way they did. Eric Northman watched with growing interest, the woman who was attempting to regain her balance. That idiot Marco's did have a point, her blood; it did seem to sing to him. And her voice, it was hard for him not to return inside after her command. There was something more to this human, and when Eric Northman had a curious itch, he always had to scratch it. That is, after he took care of the moron who tried to eat an unwilling human at his bar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eva hadn't heard from Tiffany in three days. After she had bailed at the bar Eva had left her several well worded messages but not a single one had been returned. Perhaps it was for the better, at least until Evangeline cooled off. She sighed, unable to focus on the task at hand.  
Shreveport had fallen behind in the technical age, and so it was her job to transfer the hundreds upon thousands of historical records that had accumulated into the new system. It didn't take much brain power, but every time she tried to focus the occurrences from that night at the bar raced through her mind.  
She had not used her powers since she had moved out of L.A., she preferred it that way. She made a vow right then and there she vowed that she would not be returning to Fangtasia anytime soon. Looking at the clock for what seemed like the thousandth time Eva jumped up to leave, 5:50 good enough, besides it was Friday and she was itching to get home. She had a list of things to do.

**Chapter two, hopefully you all liked it. Reviews and critics are always welcome.  
I was going to post this earlier, but my stupid internet went out and it took almost a week to reconnect because century link is dumb.**


	3. Late Night Visits

A knock on the door caught Eva's attention, turning to her right her brows furrowed at the clock, 9:37. Way too late for a casual visitor. The thought crossed her mind that it might be Tiffany deciding to finally make an appearance after ditching her at the club, and with a sigh she heaved herself up from the spot on the bed and slowly made her way towards the front door. As she came to the door she hesitated and quickly grabbed an umbrella out of the bin to her left, just in case. Ever since her run in with the not so friendly vampire at Fangtasia she had been a little jumpy. Gripping her make shift weapon in her right hand she slowly opened the door with her left.

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the man standing before her. His hair was much shorter than when she saw him last, but there was no mistaking who stood at the door, his lips pulled up into a slight smirk.

"Good evening Ms. Evangeline, it is a pleasure to see you again." It took a minute for Eva's brain to catch up with her mouth. She could feel the power radiating off of him just like at the bar, only now she felt it tenfold as she stood alone, his shortened hair only increased his sex appeal in her opinion. Running her tongue across her dried lips she cleared her throat,  
"You cut your hair". The words were out before she could even realize what she was saying. Her eyes widened and she could have smacked herself at how idiotic she sounded. An amused smile lit up his face and he ran a hand through said hair.  
"Yes, do you like it?" Clearing her throat again to buy time, Eva straightened her posture, attempting to regain her composure.  
"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked, trying to redirect the conversation. She crossed her arms, umbrella still in hand.  
"I do hope so. I just have one simple question I've been dying to ask you" She almost snorted, how could he be dying to ask her anything, he was already dead! The thought quickly left her mind however, as his eyes bore into hers, twisting her stomach into tight knots. She wanted to look away, to slam the door in his face, do something, but all she could manage was to stare right back. "What are you?"  
Eva felt her mouth closing and opening like a fish, gasping for air. Her blood ran cold and a light sweat broke out on her brow, his eyes never leaving hers.  
A scuff sounded behind her, and Eric's eyes released her from their hold as he glanced back towards the noise. Had she not been so relieved at the release she may have noticed the surprise that crossed the vampires face.  
"Mommy" the relief quickly left, and with horror she realized the vampires boring eyes were now trained on the small girl who stood behind her, Stuffed fish in hand. Eva turned slowly, trying to make out a read on the vampire before her.  
"Yes sweet heart?"  
"Mommy, I had a bad dream." The small girl now stood at her feet, reaching up towards her, the clear indicator that she wished to be held. Setting the umbrella aside Eva lifted the 3 year old into her arms, adjusting her weight onto her hip. She was starting to get too big to carry.  
The three year olds groggy eyes trained onto Eric, who had reacquired his composure.  
"Who is he?" Eva hesitated, not sure how to answer. Eric took her hesitation to turn the conversation in the direction he wanted.  
"Eric Northman, I'm afraid of your mommy's. And what is your name little human?" The girl leaned into her mother, peering shyly at the man before her who was now giving her a charming smile. If Eva didn't know he was a vampire she probably would have swooned.  
"Blyss, I'm three!" She held out a hand to emphasize her age, and Eva couldn't help rolling her eyes as the girl held up one too many fingers. "Why are you standing outside? It's cold."  
"Well because I have not been invited in" Eva cast him a strange look, a polite vampire who waited for an invite? That's a new one, although she figured that was an unfair assumption that they were all brutes, considering she had little interaction with the species.  
"Well come in!" Blyss ordered, gaining confidence, and leaning away from the protection of her mother. Eva took a step back as Eric took a step forward, closing the door behind him. Suddenly the hall felt much smaller.  
"Alright Missy, let's get you back to bed" Eva stated, trying to break the tension that had settled in.  
"Awwww mom" Blyss whined, Peering over her mother's shoulder to the man who stood in the door way.  
"No but's", Eva turned back around to see Eric staring after them " you can wait in the living room. I'll be right back." she then continued her path down the hallway.  
"Good night!" Blyss called over her shoulder, waving the hand that still clutched her stuffed animal.  
"Sweet dreams" was Eric's response. Eva held tighter onto her child. This strange turn of events left her nervous, and she didn't like it one bit.

**Sorry for the delay! I actually had this written for a while, I wrote it in class. But I just have not had time to type it out with finals coming up I've been crazy busy. Oh the woes of being a college kid, I'm ocd about my grades : P My boyfriend laughs that I have a melt down at anything other than a 4.0.  
Anyways I will try to get back on track sorry for the wait!  
A few questions for any readers,  
Do you have an idea of what Eva is?  
Why the Vampires interest in her?  
She has a kid, any thoughts on that?  
Any opinions on what her realation ship with sookie will be once they meet?  
And any thoughts in general are welcome : )  
Thanks for reading**


	4. Glamor

"_Alright Missy, let's get you back to bed" Eva stated, trying to break the tension that had settled in.  
"Awwww mom" Blyss whined, Peering over her mother's shoulder to the man who stood in the door way.  
"No but's", Eva turned back around to see Eric staring after them " you can wait in the living room. I'll be right back." she then continued her path down the hallway.  
"Good night!" Blyss called over her shoulder, waving the hand that still clutched her stuffed animal.  
"Sweet dreams" was Eric's response. Eva held tighter onto her child. This strange turn of events left her nervous, and she didn't like it one bit._

Once Blyss had quieted, and her soft breaths had returned to those of a deep sleep Eva stood up from the edge of her bed, and quietly exited the room. She took her time walking towards the living room, trying to quell the fluttering of her heart.  
As she came to the living room she found Eric standing, gazing at the mantle place that was full of pictures of herself and more so of her daughter.  
"I didn't realize you had a child. Should we be expecting her father home soon?" She jumped, not realizing that he had realized she was watching him. Clearing her throat she crossed her arms to keep her hands from picking at her clothes in nervous anticipation.  
"He is not in the picture" she stated simply, not taking her eyes off of him. He had yet to look at her, instead moved on to looking at the next picture.  
"Oh? Where is he then?" He queried, still not sparing her a glance.  
"Not that it's any of your business, but the bastard is in jail" she snapped, nerves on edge. Finally he turned to face her, though he didn't show the typical emotion that she was used to, no sympathy, or embarrassment, nor apology. Instead he looked genuinely curious. There were those eyes again, trapping her in their gaze. "Why are you here?" She meant for those words to come out strong and demanding, but instead they were barely a whisper.  
"I told you, I simply want to know what you are"  
"I don't know what you're talking about" She answered quickly, sounding much more confident than she felt.  
"Let's try this again, I'll ask my question, and you will answer it" the amusement had left his face. "What are you?"  
"I told you, I don't know what you mean." She replied. Suddenly he was in front of her, she backed up quickly, but met the barrier of the wall. He towered over her, and she felt very small, smaller than she had ever felt before.  
"I will only ask nicely one more time" He seethed, looking down at her. She held her breath as he lowered his face to hers, blocking her in with both arms on either side of the wall. "What Are You" each word rung in her ears and all she could do was stare up at him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." It barely came out as a whisper.  
"The hard way then" He muttered, eyes intensifying. "Evangeline, you want to tell me what it is your hiding. It's been such a heavy weight on your shoulders" He commanded. Eva couldn't look away and her mind fell into a foggy state. She tried to fight the dream like state but before she knew it she felt light and airy.  
"It's so hard, keeping such a secret" She mumbled in return, still peering into his eyes. He grinned, at least he knew she wasn't like Bill's human, glamoring still worked on her. Although she smelt nothing like Sookie, Sookie reminded him of sweet honey, this girl before him smelled like sex, and he wanted nothing more than to defile, then drain her right where she stood, not necessarily in that order either.  
"Tell me Evangeline, it's alright. Tell me what you are" He commanded again.  
"I really shouldn't, it's not safe" he grimaced, she was resisting. So she wasn't completely helpless to glamoring.  
" Evangeline," he placed a hand to her cheek, leaning in closer, barely a centimeter separating the two. "You can trust me. Tell me now Evangeline, what are you."  
"You seem like you can keep a secret," she mumbled. " But,"  
"No buts Evangeline, tell me now"  
"I have many names" she whispered, and Eric smiled, he loved winning.  
"Tell me them"  
"Siren, mermaid, I'm not sure to be honest which is true" Eric recoiled slightly. A siren? Sure he had heard of them before, in his early days tales of the temptresses were common among his peers, but as man evolved the stories fell away, save for a child's tale now and again.  
He thought back onto the sight he witnessed the first night he met her, about the pitch her voice had taken, and how the man had listened to her every word, and he had to admit it did make sense.  
Eva tried to fight through the fog in her mind, deep down she knew she should be worried, but for the life of her she couldn't remember why. What was she so afraid of? She tried her hardest to focus, and realized she couldn't feel her body, or even see. Concentrating she tried to make her way through her cloudy mind, a voice cut through the silence, a deep male voice. She couldn't recognize whose it was, but it struck a note of fear. She fought even harder, and a flicker of hope surged through her, she could feel her fingers again, could feel them twitching at her command.  
Eric let out a grunt of surprise when suddenly Evangeline shoved him off of her, snapping out of his trance. She barely put any distance between them, but it was just enough to break his control on her completely. He had to admit, he was slightly impressed.  
"What the fuck was that!" she demanded, breathing heavy, fists clenched. She was enraged, what had he done to her!? "Since when do vampires have mind control!" she continued, bringing a hand to her throbbing temple. A headache had quickly formed and was only getting worse.  
"I'm impressed; I've never had someone resist me like that before." Her eyes squeezed shut and he watched her waver before quickly reaching forward to steady her as she tipped forward.  
"My head" she groaned, trying to push off of him. The second she was on her own two feet again she was falling right back over. With a roll of his eyes, Eric scooped her up and dropped her on the large brown couch near the mantle, before plopping down on the matching recliner that faced it.  
Both hands were now pressed against her forehead and she groaned again in pain.  
"What the hell did you do to me?" she whined. Cracking open an eye and glaring at him.  
"I glamored you," He stated simply, relaxing back into the recliner.  
"You what?"  
"Glamor, In short it's mind control."  
"I thought that was an old wives tale" she muttered, rolling onto her side so she could better see him.  
"We don't like to broadcast our abilities. I'm sure you understand, siren" her eyes widened, and she sat up quickly before falling back to the couch with a loud moan. She clenched her eyes shut as another wave of pain wracked her head, a wave of nausea following right behind.  
"How did you know?" she asked once the pain had subsided.  
"You told me" he was finding this girl more and more amusing. And her smell was driving him up the wall.  
"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, fear apparent in her eyes.  
" I'm not sure…yet" Eva didn't like the sound of that, but as another wave of nausea passed through her body she couldn't dwell on it, leaning over the couch she heaved. Eric watched her in silence, the wheels in his head turning. He wasn't expecting this outcome, but if he played his cards right he could use this to his advantage.  
"Is it always like this?" she groaned, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm as she finished, collapsing back onto the couch. Eric got to his feet making his way towards the pale woman.  
"No, I believe you made yourself sick in fighting my control. But I can help" she opened her eyes and startled at his form hovering over her.  
"What do you mean?"  
He brought his wrist up to his mouth and her eyes widened as two ivory fangs popped from his mouth, before sinking into his wrist, which he then presented to her.  
"Drink" he commanded. The smell of blood invaded her nostrils and she recoiled. A new sick feeling settling into the pit of her stomach.  
"Are you kidding me? That's disgusting!" she complained. Weakly attempting to push the appendage away, but failing.  
"It will heal you. Now hurry up and drink before the wound heals." He pressed his wrist to her mouth, anxious for her to follow through. She resisted a minute longer, until she realized that he was not going to let up. Giving up, and deciding that this night could not get any more weird she hesitantly opened her mouth, letting at first a few drops in, then sucking as the blood hit her tongue.  
Something about it tasted so amazingly good, and she could feel it enter her system, the nausea instantly disappearing and soon after the headache following. As her strength returned she grasped onto his wrist, her hand holding it in place, she moaned as the liquid continued to drown her in ecstasy.  
Eric grinned at the sight before him, already able to feel her in him. Even though she didn't yet know it, she would now never be able to hide from Eric Northman.

**Well I updated : D Yay me. Hope you readers like it. Thank you to smore9 for the review : ) Don't worry, While there is a troubled past with baby daddy she isn't a damsel in distress with a woe is me sob story : ) I wanted to avoid her being this total mega victim. Thanks for your thoughts!  
1) so we see what Eva is in this chapter, are you surprised? Did you catch the foreshadowing of her? **

**2) I actually had planned having her reveal later in the story butttttttt I ended up writing it here, hope you like it. Thoughts, qualms, quarries?**

**3)Unlike faires, but much like werewolves Sirens can be glamored, but they are able to fight it a bit more. Do we like this or no?**

**4) What do you think Eric has planned for Eva?**

**5) This is True Blood, and happy endings are few and far between, so what tragedy will follow? Any ideas, because I know I have some horrible stuff planned ; )**

**6) Just a side note this is starting right before the trip to Texas, which you probably caught with the hair cut. How will Eva play a role in this? Any ideas?**

**I just like leaving a list of questions at the end of my chapters to hear from you guys, my readers. Helps me know what's going on in your heads and answer my biggest questions as an author. **


	5. Work

_He pressed his wrist to her mouth, anxious for her to follow through. She resisted a minute longer, until she realized that he was not going to let up. Giving up, and deciding that this night could not get any more weird she hesitantly opened her mouth, letting at first a few drops in, then sucking as the blood hit her tongue.  
Something about it tasted so amazingly good, and she could feel it enter her system, the nausea instantly disappearing and soon after the headache following. As her strength returned she grasped onto his wrist, her hand holding it in place, she moaned as the liquid continued to drown her in ecstasy.  
Eric grinned at the sight before him, already able to feel her in him. Even though she didn't yet know it, she would now never be able to hide from Eric Northman. _

Eva rolled over with a groan, her eyes felt like dead weights. She opened them to be met with darkness all around her. Sitting up she realized that she had fallen asleep on the couch, the T.V. buzzed softly in the background with some unrecognizable infomercial. Picking up the remote she flicked it off before slowly standing. Reaching her hands above her head she breathed deeply, her back popping in response to the stretch. With the T.V. turned off the only light left was the soft glow of the porch light, that filtered through the curtains in the hallway.  
She bent down to pick up the dishes that she had left out from her late night dinner, and turned to stick them in the kitchen when she startled. The dishes shattered on the hardwood floor around her feet, and her heart beat heavy in her chest.  
In the entry way of the kitchen stood a tall, dark, form looking right at her. He took a step forward and the little light that did filter in from outside illuminated his face just enough for Eva to recognize it as Eric's.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just creep around someone else's house in the dark! You nearly gave me a heart attack." She scolded bending down to pick up the broken glass around her feet. She yelped and pulled her hand back as a stray piece of glass caught her finger.  
In an instant Eric was in front of her taking her hand in his, eyes fixated on the small wound of her forefinger. A few beads of blood had pooled up, and began to drip down her finger. He pulled her hand to his mouth, with a click his fangs extended causing Eva to jump. His tongue ran up the length of her finger, a shiver ran up her spine at the feeling. She knew she should stop him but all she could do was watch as he took the appendage in his mouth. His eyes closed, and a low moan rumbled in his chest, and a flush rose to her cheeks at the sound.  
"Eric" she whispered. His eyes opened, focusing on her and he pulled her finger from his mouth.  
"Delicious" he uttered, before letting go of her hand, to instead tangle his long fingers in her hair, pulling her into him. His lips crashed onto hers and she melted into his form. It had been so long since she had last been intimate with a man and the man before her practically oozed sex. She let out a soft moan and his free hand slid to her rear. He stood up, hauling her with him and her legs wrapped around his waist.  
He tugged at her hair and she let her head fall back, as he left a hot trail of kisses down her chin then her throat. The feel of his fangs against her skin aroused her even more than she already was, and she pushed her hip into his, his hand tightening on her rear.  
"Eric" she moaned, and in an instant they were at the wall, her back pressed up against it, his hand left her hair and snaked to her waist, then began to slide up beneath her shirt. His cool, long fingers sent chills up her spine as they glided over her hot skin. He nuzzled his face deeper into the crook of her neck and took a long, deep inhale before digging his fangs deep into her flesh. She cried out in surprise, and her body jolted against him, a sliver of fear working its way up her.

Eva startled awake, breathing hard her eyes darted around. She was in her own bed, sunlight peeking through the shades. She brought a shaky hand to her throat, no bite marks. She sighed, relaxing back into her sheets. As her breathing returned back to normal she tried to shake images of the vampire from her head.  
The last two days and nights had been plagued with dream after dream about Eric Northman. Ever since that night he had showed up on her door step she couldn't stop thinking about him. Eva grabbed a pillow, smashing it over her face and let out an annoyed scream. This was getting completely out of hand.

"Alright, now remember, no more sugar, it's past 8, and only g-rated movies. She will try and trick you into letting her watch Danny Phantom, but it's off limits because it gives her nightmares. Now the emergency numbers are on the fridge-"  
"Evangeline, now really this isn't my first rodeo!" Ms. Hutchins scolded her in her motherly tone. had become her stand by sitter, watching Blyss after school, and on the rare occasion where she went out in the evening. Eva sighed giving the older woman a soft smile.  
"I know, sorry. I've just been a little on edge lately" she admitted, shifting her purse on her shoulder. Of course she didn't tell her that the reason she was so on edge was that a powerful vampire had tricked her into telling him her secret, forced her to drink his blood, and she now spent every waking and sleeping moment thinking naughty things about him, and to top it off, that she was now going to go see said vampire.  
She internally shuddered at the thought. Her more logical side kept telling her that this was a dumb idea, and that she should be packing up her and Blyss and moving as far away as possible, but the less logical part of her urged her to seek out the man. To figure out what he wanted with her, if anything, and now that he knew her secret, find out what he would do with it.  
"I'll be home as soon as I can" Ms. Hutchins just shook her head and shooed Eva out of the door.  
"Go enjoy yourself dear, I can hold the fort down here. Have a good time!" Eva smiled and waved back calling a farewell to her daughter who was parked in front of the T.V. watching some Disney movie or another.  
The entire drive to Fangtasia was filled with doubt and worry, as she got closer she started to feel sick and began to contemplate turning around. As she pulled into the parking lot the pit in her stomach dropped even deeper, as she surveyed the empty lot. The giant neon sign was even turned off, and she had half a mind to pull a u-turn and head home. However, she had nothing else to go on, and if she didn't confront him soon she was going to go crazy.  
She swallowed hard and parked as close to the door as possible, and took a minute to take a few deep breaths, trying to gather as much courage as possible. Finally she unhooked her seatbelt and slowly climbed out of her Taurus, making her way slowly to the large front door. It felt eerie, being here with no one else around. She stopped at the door and stared at it for a moment, with a great effort she lifted her hand to the door and after another hesitation knocked.  
She waited but heard no answer, and as she was about to turn away she heard a noise inside, it was muffled and she couldn't make it out, but if someone was in there maybe they could direct her to Eric or at least some answers.  
Bringing her hand up again she knocked, this time louder.  
"Hello? I know you're in there! I'm looking for Eric Northman, I really need to talk to him! Please it's important!" She called as she banged on the large door. She stepped back and waited, and waited, and waited. Just when she was about to turn to leave the door swung open, revealing a very annoyed looking blonde woman, she recognized her as the same woman who checked her I.D. last time she was here.  
"What do you want?" she demanded.  
" I'm here to speak with Eric, it's important" The blonde raised her brow and was about to respond when a voice cut her short.  
"Let her in." Eva would recognize that voice anywhere; it was all she thought about lately. The blonde woman rolled her eyes, but stepped aside none the less. Eva passed her and jumped as she slammed the door behind her. Now that she was inside she could make out the sounds she heard when she was standing outside, they were screams. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge and she cast a look over her shoulder to see the blonde leaning against the door looking unamused.  
"Well good evening, what a delightful surprise" Eva turned back forward to see Eric standing from a table to her left. Another man sat with him, short dark hair sat on his head and even sitting down she could tell he was much shorter than Eric.  
"We need to talk" she said in response, focusing all her attention on the man in front of her. He seemed at ease, nothing ever seemed to faze this guy and it put Eva on edge even more.  
"Of course, if you'll follow me we can discuss matters in my office." He gestured her forward and as she neared him he clamped a hand on her shoulder, causing her to wince. She caught the shorter man raising a brow at her, but he seemed to be too preoccupied to give her much other thought.  
Once they were in his office Eric shut the door behind them.  
"Well, well, I thought I was going to have to pay you a visit, but it seems you took care of that for me" he mused, as he made his way to his desk, plopping down in the black leather seat. Eva surveyed the room, before taking seat on a couch on the opposite side, trying to keep as much distance as possible between them.  
"What's going on out there?" she asked, as another round of screams echoed through the building.  
"Nothing that concerns you" she frowned at his short tone, but didn't press it further, deciding to focus on the matter at hand.  
"What do you want with me?" she asked.  
"What makes you think I want anything with you?"  
"You stalked me, hypnotized me,"  
"Glamored" Eric corrected. Eva rolled her eyes,  
"Whatever, then made me drink your blood, which will never happen again by the way" she flushed thinking about the dreams that followed that night. His eyebrows quirked and his lips formed an impish grin.  
"Well you seemed to enjoy it at the time," he teased. Her flush deepening as she remembered how hungrily she drank. "have there been some side effects?" by the tone of his voice she decided he knew exactly what had been going on in her head the last few days.  
"Listen, I don't know what you want with me, but I swear, if you don't leave us alone I'll-"

"You'll what?" Eric asked, his grin dropping from his face. He didn't enjoy being threatened especially by someone so weak. "You'll run? My blood is in you, we are bonded, connected until death, you run and I will find you, no matter where you go" This meeting hadn't gone how she planned at all.  
"Your bluffing" she accused, never hearing of such a thing before.  
"Try me" he challenged. When she didn't respond he continued on "Now that we have that out of the way. You work for me." Her mouth dropping, that is not what she expected.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Are you deaf?"  
"No, but, I can't work for you!" she sputtered.  
"Why not?"  
"I already have a job, and a kid! Which is a job all on its own. Besides I'm not even useful, I do the same thing as you! Make people do what I tell them too, really I'm useless" she tried to worm her way out of the hole she had unintentionally dug.  
"True, you're not as special as Bill's human" his eyes drifted to the door and she deduced that the screams must belong to the other vampire outside. "but you are useful none the less. Your gift works on both vampires and humans, and you can resist glamoring. Besides one particular trait you possess that I don't is the ability to walk in the sun." he stated.  
"But I have a kid!" she repeated, "And I can't work another job!"  
"You will be compensated, whatever your old work paid plus the cost of child care" he continued on, ignoring her complaints.  
"Wait old job?" she asked.  
"Of course, I took the liberty of putting in your two weeks. So you see you now have no choice but to work for me" he finished, quite pleased with his work.  
"But-"  
She never got to finish her rebuttal, as suddenly he was in her face, hand at her throat.  
"I don't think you understand the position you're in, so let me lay it out for you" he seethed, fangs barred. "You WILL work for me, willing or not is your choice, but if you want to keep your daughter safe you will do as I say" he commanded. Her eyes stared up at his and she struggled beneath him. Her hand reached out and grabbed onto his wrist, attempting to pry him off her as it became increasingly difficult to breath.  
"Eric, let me go" She commanded, her voice taking on a softer, sultrier pitch. Eric instantly recognized it as the tone of voice she used on the vampire from the other night. "Eric, you don't want to hurt me," she smiled up at him even though the panic was rising. His grip slackened slightly and his eyes began to glaze over, he hand left his wrist and softly cupped his cheek. "We can get along can't we?" she pushed, trying to use as much of her influence as possible.  
Suddenly the pressure was back at her neck and she grasped, hand returning to his wrist, as he applied more pressure. A dark grin was on his face.  
"Nice try Siren, but I'm not some two-bit vampire, you'll have to try harder than that." The pressure on her wind pipe was too much to bear and her mind panicked.  
"OK!" she rasped out, and with that simple surrender he released her throat, leaving her to keel over coughing and gasping as she tried to fill her burning lungs.  
"Great! Glad we came to an agreement because I'm in need of your services right away." He walked back towards his desk, leaving Eva to nurse her neck, and stare in awe after him, amazed at how quickly he could flip a switch.  
"The vampire sheriff of area 9 has gone missing. I need you to go investigate, use your skills to see what information you can dig up."  
"Where is area 9?" she asked, her voice hoarse from his attack.  
"Dallas"  
"Dallas? As in Dallas Texas?! I can't go to Dallas, what about Blyss? I can't just up and leave" She cried.  
"As I said before, child care is all part of your perks package. We have already arranged for your sitter, Ms. Hutchins, I believe was her name, to take care of her in your absence. Eva's mouth opened and closed as she watched Eric shuffle about his desk.  
"You will leave right away; I have a plane on standby, once in Dallas you will be escorted to your hotel." He continued on, ignoring Eva as she tried to get a word in edgewise. "You will first attend a session at the church of the sun. I doubt those amateurs could take down a sheriff but it is our only lead as of now." He handed her a manila folder full of papers and she stared up at him through wide eyes. "I will be checking in on your progress. Do not disappoint me" he finished with a smile.  
She couldn't even form a coherent sentence as she looked up at him. She couldn't believe the twist that had taken place in just a matter of minutes. Perhaps she should have stayed home.  
"Now unless you have any further questions I suggest you hurry home and pack. Your plane leaves in 2 hours." He grinned down at her, reaching up and running finger through her hair. "And try not to get yourself in any trouble, you smell too good, and it would be a pain to try and find someone to replace you" he added in as an afterthought.  
As if to accentuate his point he leaned in, and took a long sniff of her hair, and Eva thought back to the dreams she had been having. She swallowed hard at his close proximity and Eric grinned.  
"You know, this arrangement can be pleasant for both of us" he cooed in her ear, causing Eva to flush.  
"Excuse me?!" she demanded, snapping her head up to look at him. His arm wound his way around her waist, pulling her into him.  
"Aren't Sirens supposed to be seducers?" he asked, raising a brow at her "So, seduce me" he commanded, leaning his head in towards hers. She had half a mind to let him do what he wanted with her, see if he lived up to his dream self, but the fact that he had just nearly strangled her and threatened her daughter had left a bad taste in her mouth and she ripped herself out of his hold.  
"I'll pass" she seethed; shifting the folder in her arms she took a step towards the door. His laughter followed her.  
"Let me know if you change your mind" he called after her. She shut the office door behind her and made her way towards the exit, passing the blonde woman in the hall. If looks could kill, Eva was sure she would have been smitten and hurried her pace.  
The screams had quieted, and as she entered the main room she chanced a look at the table that the other man had once occupied to find it empty. Looking around she caught sight of a head of dark hair around the corner, in a smaller room off the main area.  
Part of her wanted to go see who was causing all the commotion earlier, but had decided that she had enough of vampires for the night and hurried to her car.  
She threw the manila folder into the passenger seat and peeled out of the parking lot, attempting to distance herself from Fangtasia as quickly as possible.  
After 15 minutes she cast a look into the review mirror and brought a hand up to her throat, where purple marks were already forming in the shape of long fingers.  
Letting out a shuttered breath Eva pulled off to the side of the road, slamming the car into park. A sob escaped her throat, then another, and another, until she was all out crying into her steering wheel.  
What had she gotten herself into?

**Woooooooo, well that was a bit longer, so I hope you all like it : ). I was originally going to split it into two chapters but decided against it. If you couldn't tell this is season 2 episode 3, now you have a better reference. : )  
Thanks again to my reviewers on the last chapter! And as usual here is a list of questions that I leave at every chapter :D**

**So Eva is now working for Eric, thoughts on how that will pan out?**

**What will happen to her in Dallas?**

**We haven't formally met Bill or Sookie, or anyone else for that matter, thoughts on when such meetings will occur?**

**Her tricks aren't as easily used on Eric, should her powers grow over time?**

**And of course any other thoughts, questions, qualms, or querries are welcome. Thanks for reading : D**


	6. Fellowship of the sun

The small, private jet gave a slight jolt as it touched down, causing Eva to spill her seven-and-seven across her lap. With a scowl and a few well voiced curses she slammed the glass down on the table in front of her and began to rub furiously at the spot. Not bothering with manners since no one else occupied the cabin but her.

After her run in with Eric she had not been able to catch a wink of sleep, not to mention she felt absolutely horrible for leaving Blyss in the middle of the night; but what could she do? The folder that sat spread out on the table before her held more than enough documentation on her personal life than she liked, only furthering Eric's threat that she couldn't run from him. He even had a copy of her report card from the third grade thrown in for good measure. Once she had leafed through the top portion of the contents of the folder she came across a typed list of instructions.

The fact that this folder was already organized and ready to go when she had shown up led her to believe that one way or another Eric would have made sure she was on this plane, she just made it easier by going to him. Giving up on her wet pants she stood up as the plane came to a complete stop, gathering the contents of the folder back up, and grabbing her small carry on sports bag.

Stepping off the plane she squinted, the light of the early morning sun hurting her eyes. She looked around until she came across a man waiting by a sleek, black car. The instruction list Eric had left her told her that she would have an escort to the hotel where she would be residing until this was over.

"good morning ma'am. We will wait for them to unload your luggage and be on our way." The man stated once she was closer. He was a middle-aged man, late thirties if she had to guess. He still sported a thick head of hair, and wore a clean black suit.

"No need, this is it" she lifted her small bag to get across her point, causing the man to raise a brow. "I don't plan on staying long," she added. He seemed satisfied with her answer, and with a shrug opened her door for her, before climbing into the front of the car.

There was a divider that could be raised up and down between the front and back of the car, and Eva found the interior to be a little too fancy for her tastes. Having a kid meant having your car constantly smell like the French fries, and juice that had been smashed into the upholstery.

Once the car was in motion, she relaxed slightly, pulling out her phone. She was slightly disappointed to find no new messages. She was hoping that to have gotten a call from when Blyss awoke, but no such luck. Ever since her birth, Eva had not been away from her daughter for more than a day, and it put her on edge to be in a different state than her. The quicker she did Eric's dirty work the better.

"Excuse me, but how long until we reach the Hotel?" she asked the driver, a half-an-hour into their drive.

"Won't be long now miss," was his simple response. Sighing she leaned back into her seat and turned to look out the window. She had never been to Dallas before, though in some ways it reminded her slightly of L.A. The Car passed a large sign sporting 'Fellowship of the Sun' in bold cheery letters and Eva sat up straighter in her seat.

"Excuse me, but I thought we were going to the hotel first." She commented, looking up at the large church that now loomed before them. The driver didn't bother to respond and the vehicle came to a stop, 3 men seemed to be waiting for her, and the pit in her stomach grew. "What's going on?" she asked, only to again receive the silent treatment.

Her door was thrown open and she shrieked as a hand reached in grasping her forearm roughly, while another hand reached around to unbuckle her seat belt, before hauling her out of the car. She struggled violently against the man's hold.  
"What the hell is going on!" she cried, trying to wrench her arm free.  
"Well, well, well, good morning!" a chipper voice called. A man whom she recognized to be Steve Newlin, from his frequent appearance on talk shows as of late. "I do hope you had a pleasant drive over" he continued on, smiling broadly down on Evangeline as she twisted and turned in the mans grasp.  
"Let me go!" she cried, fear bubbling over as the two other men began to step towards her. Steve Newlin hummed, bringing his forefinger to his chin, tapping it in a thinking motion.  
"Let me think, no!" his facial expression dropped and he stepped forward, grabbing her face in his hand. "You think you can give me orders fang-banger? Well let me tell you, around here I call the shots" he threatened.  
"Are you stupid? If you do this, Eric will know, you will all be dead!" she warned, and the reverend broke out in laughter stepping away from her.  
"Please, we already captured a sheriff, were not afraid of your vamper buddies" he chided. "Go stick her below" he commanded with a wave of his hands. Eva screamed as she was thrown over her captors shoulder.  
"Put me down! HELP!" she shrieked, kicking out, and pounding on his back. The man ignored her, and continued into the church before making his way down a flight of stairs. Entering an enclosed area he threw her to the ground and she hissed as her bare arm skidded painfully across the cement.  
"Fucking Fang-banger" he spat, before turning around. He made his way out of the chain link cage, locking it behind him before ascending the stairs.  
Eva was up against the barrier as fast as she could, pounding and screaming out loud. She continued screaming, demanding to be let out until they turned the lights out on her, leaving her alone in darkness. The soft glow of the 'exit' sign was all she had to go by. Her throat throbbed painfully from her cries, and after a little inspection she found that her arm had been skinned by the man's dropping of her, and was smeared in dried blood.  
She stomped over to a corner, sitting down, pulling her knees to her chest. When she agreed to this trip she didn't realize that being captured was part of the gig. Angry tears spilled over and she buried her head in her knees. This was all Eric Northman's fault. Her life was finally going back to normal then he showed up. She never should have gone to Fangtasia that night with Tiffany. Ever since then her life had twisted out of her control, and now she was sitting in the basement of some fake church developed simply to hate another person. Although right about now she was right there with them, because all knowing a vampire had done for her was land her right where she was.  
Leaning against the wall she shut her eyes. She was exhausted, she hadn't slept in 24 hours and though she was terrified, what else could she do but wait?

**Welllll it's a little bit shorter than my last chapter, but it's kind of a filler till I can get to the next part so, hope you enjoyed it anyways. Reviews are love, and help my muse : )**


	7. Godric

Eva woke to find that she was still shrouded in darkness. A chill had made its way from the concrete floor to her body, her t-shirt and jeans not doing much to keep her warm. She sat up with a groan, her muscles aching from sleeping on the floor. Sighing she leaned back against the wall, unsure of what to do. She figured she could start screaming again, but all that did last time was get the lights shut off on her. If someone were to come down she could use her influence, but she could only use it on one person at time, so it wouldn't do her much good once she got upstairs.  
With a scream of frustration she pounded her fist into the wall before instantly cradling it into her lap as pain lanced through her. She had to admit that was not her best idea, but she was frustrated, what else could she do?  
The echo of a door opening and closing upstairs caught her attention, and she perked up, listening. Footsteps echoed down the stairs, and she had to squint for a moment as the lights flickered on, momentarily blinding her for a moment.  
A man entered, tray of food in one hand, and manila folder in the other. Her stomach twisted at the sight of the folder, she knew that folder.  
"Good evening, I hope you had a pleasant nap?" he asked and Eva just scowled in return, staying huddled into the wall. He was a new man, one she had not seen yet. "Are you hungry fang-banger?"  
"Don't call me that!" she snapped, not at all liking the tone he took with her.  
"Why not, I just call them as I see them, Fang-banger" he sneered setting down the tray, and she stood up abruptly.  
"I said, don't call me that" she seethed. He grinned, glad that he was getting a rise out of her. Opening up the manila folder he held he hummed.  
"Let's see here, you did a lot of our work for us. Name: Evangeline Summers Age: 21 you live in Bon Temps Louisiana. And what's this? A three year old" he tsked, shaking his head. "A fang-banger, and a child out of wedlock. Well I'm sure there is a special level of hell reserved for you, and your bastard child."  
"Don't you fucking talk about her you psychopath!" she screamed, throwing herself against the chain link cage, anger pulsating through her. He raised a brow at her, smile still on his face.  
"Maybe we should go pay little Blyss a visit. I'm sure we could find a good home, with a nice family who goes to church and does not consort with Fangers" he continued on.  
"Don't you dare go near my daughter, or else!" she threatened, anger continuing to rise.  
"Or what? I'm the one calling the shots here not you" her eyes darkened, not for long. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Tell me who sent you" she stared at him coldly, her lips shut tight. "I said who sent you" he growled.  
"What's your name?" she asked, he seemed caught off guard by the change in conversation. He looked up and she knew she had him.  
"Matthew" he mumbled.  
"Matthew, what a great name" she giggled, "Matthew can't you let me out of here? It's so cold and scary" she pouted. He shook his head.  
"I don't have the key" she mentally cursed, well he wasn't worth anything to her then.  
"Matthew could you do something for me?" she asked softly, he nodded.  
"See that rope over there?" she pointed to a long coil of thick twine that lay behind him. He turned and nodded, picking up the rope he turned back to her, goofy smile on his face. "Oh good boy, that's the one!" she congratulated. "Now Matthew, this next part is very important" he leaned in closer to the chain link, Eva had her face pressed up against the metal, using as much of her influence as she could. "Hang yourself with it" she commanded. He looked at her, then slowly to the rope, and smiled.  
"Ok" he grinned turning around he looked around a moment before finding a chair. Pulling the chair over to the side of the room he looped the rope around the top of a shelf, which sat about 8 feet tall.  
Eva grinned as she watched, how dare he threaten her child.  
"Is this good?" he asked.  
"That's perfect baby, right there, do it now!" she pushed.  
"Your voice is so pretty" he muttered, knotting the rope into a poorly shaped noose.  
"If you do this, I'll sing for you" she tempted.  
"You will?!" he paused his knot tying.  
"Yes I will, Now hurry Matthew, hang yourself, do it now. Do it for me." She commanded. He looped the noose around his neck tightening it.  
"Here I go" he called. "Are you watching?"  
"I'm watching" she called. He kicked the chair out from under him and his body fell, the rope pulling tight. His body flailed at the pressure around his neck, as air flow was cut off to his lungs.  
"Next time you threaten someone's kid you better think twice. On second thought, there will never be a next time!" she yelled at his flailing body. His face began to pale and she grinned.  
A force hit her from the side, and she cried out as her body went flying back. The rope was snapped, and Matthew fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering. Eva looked around her, to look for the person who intervened but found no one. In the moment she had looked away her hold on Matthew had been broken, and he jumped to his feet.  
"What the hell! Not only are you a fang-banger but you're a witch!" he screamed at her, pulling the rope from his neck.  
"And you're a self-righteous bastard." She called back. Getting back to her feet she stared back at him, he quickly threw his hands up in front of his face.  
"Don't look at me witch!" he scrambled backwards, and she stepped back as he pulled a small gun from his waistband, pointing it at her. "I'm going to do us all a favor and send you back to hell where you belong!" She froze as she stared at the weapon pointed straight at her. The harsh 'bang' of the gun caused her to close her eyes, readying herself for pain that never came.  
Opening her eyes she was met with the back of a white sweatshirt.  
"Are you alright?" the man who stood in front of her turned and she took a step back. He couldn't have been older than 17, but his eyes, his eyes looked as if they had seen so much, so old.  
"You're bleeding!" she cried, pointing to the red blotch that had formed on the right side of his once white sweatshirt. He smiled softly at her, before turning back to the shaking man who still held the weapon.  
"That's enough violence for one day. It's time for you to leave" his voice was so smooth, and sounded so full of wisdom, a chill ran down Eva's spine.  
"I have to go," Matthew mumbled before turning around and disappearing up the hallway. Eva watched him go, before turning back to look at the boy before her.  
"You should put your powers to better use Siren" her eyes widened and he smiled at her.  
"How did you know?" she asked.  
"I knew the moment I smelled you. It's been some time since I had the pleasure of smelling one of your kind." He stepped away from Eva.  
"Smell? Are you the vampire sheriff that Eric sent me after?" she asked, that caught the man's attention.  
"Eric sent you?" he shook his head. "He is a fool, in some ways he is still such a child, reckless." His eyes drifted back to her, lingering on her throat where bruises in the shape of fingers stood faint. "I am safe in assuming he did that?" she had to think for a moment on what exactly he meant, then remembered the near strangling he gave her last night.  
"Yes, he's not one for the word 'no'" she sneered, hand rubbing the bruised flesh.  
"I am sorry, I did not realize my progeny would react so in my disappearance."  
"Well that's great but, I need to get home! I have a kid, she needs me! I can't trust Eric in keeping his word that she'll be safe!" she cried, panic rising as she thought about Blyss, worried that the fellowship would follow through on Matthews threats and take her.  
"Peace young one, your child will be safe" He tried to console the girl in front of him. "Eric is many things, but a liar is not one of them." He smiled at her as she paced the cage. "Your child will be safe."  
"Well no offence but I doubt you know what it's like to have a kid! You can't just tell me to calm down!" she accused. The boy shook his head and Eva stopped her pacing.  
"There is much that you do not yet know about our world. And for your sake, I hope you never have to learn." She raised a brow at the cryptic message.  
"You never did tell me your name" she noted, the boy smiled and took a seat on a box across from her.  
"Godric." Her lips quirked into a smile, and she sat down on a spare box across from him.  
"Godric? Well that's a funny name" she chuckled and he smiled.  
"Yes, I imagine it is for one as young as you."  
"You keep calling me young, but I have to be older than you, you only look like a kid!" she accused.  
"I was turned at a young age, but I am much older than you, over 2,000 years in fact." Her mouth dropped open, "And what is your name Siren?"  
"Evangeline, but everyone just calls me Eva"  
"It is a pleasure to meet you. I promise I will get you home to your child." She smiled at him, his words putting her at ease slightly. At first she thought he was glamoring her, but after a minute she realized that he wasn't, these vampires never ceased to surprise her.


End file.
